Talk:Unarmored AC bonus
Untyped Armor isn't an type, it's your base AC when Unarmored and other AC types stack on top. eg, you put on Padded Armor for +1. As Manual p16 "An unarmored person has an armor class of 10. Higher numbers represent better armor." Ragimund (talk) 09:45, February 10, 2020 (UTC) I can understand being less than satisfied with the description of "Untyped" armor and "Untyped armor bonus". The orignal name wasn't my idea (although, in defense of the name's author, I can't think of anything better - at least not yet). However, calling additions an "unarmored bonus" may mislead the reader to thinking it's like a dodge bonus when it clearly isn't. Also, many (if not most) most non-human opponents have an AC substantially better than 10 while wearing no "armor", yet for all practical purposes the game engine treats them as having an armor type that can't be bypassed by anything - unlike the other 5. That leaves "untyped" as the only category. As far as I know, a ranged touch attack vs. an earth elemental is no more likely to hit than a sword, and callling a dragon or earth elemental's full AC source "unarmored" to explain it just doesn't work. If you have a better idea for the name that makes more sense, I'd love to hear it. Raelind (talk) 23:53, February 10, 2020 (UTC) '' Yes, it likely confuses some and probably why they went Untyped. Hard to dispute the Manual, in that you start unarmored with 10 AC but the unarmored bounses are actually unarmored feats ie, not bonuses or enhancements. Which still stack on this unarmored AC and you're still not wearing armor. In some cases you can even put on armor on top of this stacked unarmored AC (notice, that armor is a bonus and not a starting point?). Unarmored Feats, and also not bypassed by Touch or Flat Footed attacks A monk's AC bonus (+1 per 5 levels) and wisdom ability modifier. Sacred Fist AC bonus: a total of +1 at 1st level, +2 at 5th, and +3 at 10th. Small stature: +1 Combat Expertise: +3 Improved Combat Expertise: +6 Suggest you revisit what types of AC touch attacks bypass. Armor is one of them, so your touch versus armor on an earth elemental isn't supporting your theory. It supports the unarmored. So what bypasses feats like Combat Expertise and why consider a dragon which has obviously dragon hide or even compare an earth elemental (do they even have hide or skin) to a player character. Plus is there any reference of any creature having untyped AC? they should just have AC. https://imgur.com/LRrPNmh However, Humaniods have whatever armor they are described with. Guess if you take that off them, you'll have their unarmored AC; which maybe better than a player's. Ragimund (talk) 09:34, February 11, 2020 (UTC) And by the way, it looks like elemental's have bonus AC on top of their unarmored AC https://imgur.com/kQnrqKV with an unlisted +9 from what otherwise would be armor and or natural. I would guess +9 natural AC for the elemental. So your RTA's should be doing better than a sword against an elemental. Ragimund (talk) 09:54, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ''I see what you mean from those screenshots. While I don't think "unarmored" and "unarmored" bonus are a great way to describe things (mostly because I think they are too easily confused with dodge based AC and dodge bonuses to AC) your argument make more sense than mine. I have made the relevant changes (I think) per your suggstions. How are you able to get the breakdown of the armor types in your combat log? Raelind (talk) 15:23, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Better to think it's your AC when unarmored and you put armor on top, as some attacks will ignore the armor and go for your unarmored AC. Plus feats that improve your unarmored AC, not bonus. Do you have an nwn2db account? You've missed the first lesson for expert players. The character sheet and normal log aren't reliable, even the combatdebugging isn't always accurate. As exampled not all AC type's are listed for monsters. For checks on how combat works, you really need to be using the console commands. "To begin using console commands, you can open the console with ~ and allow commands by typing "DebugMode 1" (without parentheses). To end this mode, type "DebugMode 0" (without parentheses again)." https://nwn2.fandom.com/wiki/Console_command debugmode 1 enablecombatdebugging 1 debugmode 0 Suggest retest your theory on Taunt, on about how its costing attacks. Ragimund (talk) 10:19, February 13, 2020 (UTC) I tested it, and it turns out we were both right - sort of. Thanks for the tip :^) Raelind (talk) 02:34, February 14, 2020 (UTC)